Ask the IZ Characters
by InvaderProfessorMembrane
Summary: Ask the IZ characters anything.
1. Chapter 1

*Curtain opens*

Zim: Humans, I am ZIM!

Dib: Ugh, ignore him. This is where you can ask us anything. Uh, my dad knows the rules.

Professor Membrane: Here are the rules. We'd all appreciate it it there was no coarse language. No asking us personal information. That includes where we live, our last names (although I'm sure you all know mine), and other personal things in that area. That also means no asking the author for her age, real name, or location. Please, no being inappropriate. Also, the same person can't ask the same question twice. That would be annoying. To submit a question, simply review. People who don't have a account can also review. Yes, well, that's all.

Zim: I am Zim!

Dib: You'll never get away with . . . stuff!

*Zim and Dib fight while the curtain closes*


	2. Chapter 2

:Zim:what will you do when you rule earth  
Gir:where is your piggys  
Dib:whys you head so big  
Gaz:would you rather play video games or doom dib and zim

Zim: I shall be crowned as the greatest Invader ever to live! I am ZIM!

Gir: my piggies! MY PIGGIES! AHHHHHHHH!YYTDRTRTDTRTYDRYEY

Dib: My head's not big! It's a perfectly normal size!

Gaz: I WILL destroy Zim and Dib. They're both stupid and annoying. I play my game when I please. And if anyone dares to get in my way . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Zora Princess:Sorry, my iPod hates me. You can delete that last one from me if  
you want. Anywho, this sounds fun!

Tallests: Are you offended that the Invader Zim section of fanfiction lists  
you two as Red and Purple when it also lists Almighty Tallest Spork and  
Almighty Tallest Miyuki?

Lard Nar: The Resisty? Really? That's the best you could do? Oh well. How do  
you feel about having such a big fanbase despite only being in one episode?  
Also, how do you feel about being paired with Miyuki? I saw a legit fic about  
that.

Tak: Who do you detest the most, the ZaTrs or the DaTrs?

Dib: Who do you detest more, the ZaDrs, the DaDrs, or the DaLNrs?

Dwicky: I don't really want Zim to get caught, but couldn't you have at least  
thrown Dib the camera?! And wasn't it his in the first place?!

Tallest Red: Does it irritate you that Purple has more fans than you? And I  
feel I should tell you that you're my favorite Tallest. What do you think of  
people people pairing you with Miyuki?

That's all I got for now, but I Gould be back! Have fun!

See ya- Zora

Tallests: Yes, we ARE. It's disrespectful! All the Tallests should be treated as equals, dead or alive!

Lard Nar: Yes, I told the others it was stupid! I really don't understand why I hired them in the first place! Idiots. How do I feel About having a large fanbase? Pretty good, actually. I'd think I'd be less known. Me? Paired up with Miyuki? She's dead! How can you pair someone up with someone who's dead? Also, she's Irken! We Vortians would NEVER fall in love with Irkens. Ever!

Tak: Honestly, I hare Zim more than Dib, so ZaTr. Bit don't believe for one moment I have feelings for that large-headed human!

Dib: I definitely hate ZaDr the most. Are you people blind? I hate Zim! Dib and Dwicky? Ew! That's just _wrong_! And sick! Who's Lard Nar?

Dwicky: If I had thrown Dib the camera, I would've not been able to capture footage of aliens for Dib!

Tallest Red: Yes. I'm not sure why. After all, Purple is the uh, _dumber_ one. I'm your favorite? Thank you! Tallest Miyuki is dead, people!

Dib: If Zim took over earth and put on the planet Dirt , what would you do?

Dib: If Zim took over Earth then I guess I wouldn't be doing much, since I would most likely be either dead or Zim's most frequently tortured slave. But that'll never happen, because all Zim's plans will be stopped by me! what is planet Dirt?


	4. Chapter 4

Zim: If you had to choose between locking Gir and you in an energy drink  
factory with no way out and giving up your plans of taking over the earth,  
which one would you choose?

Dib: What do you think about DaTr? ZaDr? ZaGr?

Gaz: What would you do if Zim blew up Bloaty's?

Zim: As much torture as it brings upon the superior Zim, I must say I'd be willing to be trapped with Gir in an energy drink factory. I AM ZIM! Nothing can stop me from ruling this ball of filth! NOTHING!

Dib: I hate all fanpairings that have to do with me.

Gaz: I would hunt Zim down and tear out his eyeballs brutally. Then, I'd rip off his whole upper half of his body. No one blows up Bloaty's without invoking my wrath.


	5. Chapter 5

Dib: What would you do if someone else realized Zim was an alien?

Zim: If you could only choose between destroying Dib or they Earth, which  
would you choose?

Gir: Tacos or piggies?

Dib: I would team up with them and save the Earth!

Zim: I would destroy the Dib. I want to enslave the humans!

Gir: Uh . . . . UH . . . tacos! No . . . piggies! Uh, er, Ahhhhhhhhhhh! *_Due to Gir's head unexpectedly exploding, Gir will not be able to get his message thoroughly through to you. We're so sorry for the inconvenience_.*

DANG Gaz...Id actually probaly  
do the same thing then set him on fire sorry zim  
but gaz's right

Gaz: Zim will be destroyed.


End file.
